


Child of the Force

by MoonalineMariaGia2004



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Adoption, Baby clone, F/F, Gen, Kanan Jarrus Has PTSD, Kanan Jarrus Needs a Hug, M/M, Mama Kanan, Papa Rex, Protective CT-7567 | Rex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004
Summary: While looking for Force-Sensitive children to save from the Empire, Kanan and Rex stumble upon an abandoned child who is strong in the Force. Said child gets attached to them.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Hera Syndulla/Ahsoka Tano, Kanan Jarrus & CT-7567 | Rex, Kanan Jarrus/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Child of the Force

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired by my own request in a one-shot XD
> 
> And YES I SHIP REXANAN A LOT AS MUCH AS ZEZRA OR TRIZRA! IM WEIRD AND I LOVE IT! XD

“Another mission. With you,” Kanan groaned as he leaned back on the pilot’s chair of the shuttle. “Fantastic,”

“Hey, don’t cast the blame on me. I didn’t plan this,” Red huffed, rolling his eyes. “It was all the Commander’s. And your Captain’s,”

“She’s not ‘my’ captain,” Kanan folded his arms. “She’s Ahsoka’s,”

“Really? That’s news to me,” Rex grinned. “I knew the Commander lost interest on men, but I didn’t know she had one already,”

“They started dating almost a year ago, just a few weeks after Hera knew who Fulcrum was,” Kanan shrugged.

“Gossip, gossip,” Rex chuckled.

“Hey! At least it’s true,” Kanan rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, I know,” Rex waved him off. “So, what’s the mission about? Ahsoka never briefed me on it,”

“Force-Sensitive children,” Kanan let out a sigh. “The Empire’s been targeting these kids and their families for a while now. We’re taken care of the others in the past, but there’s one that Ahsoka’s tracked down that’s strong and somewhat familiar to her. It’s in Lothal,”

“Didn’t know the Force picked a lot of kids to wield it,” Rex pursed his lips.

“The Force works in mysterious ways,” Kanan gave another shrug. “Even I don’t know why it does this. It’s like… asking why it never let any of the Jedi sense that Sidious was the Sith Lord until it was too late,”

“Good point,” Rex nodded. “So… why us and not Ezra? Doesn’t he know the place better than us?”

“He‘s with Zeb, tracking down other Force-Sensitive kids in Garel,” Kanan replied.

Rex laughed. “It’s like the Commander’s setting them up on a date or something,”

“Man, you need to get to know my crew more,” Kanan shook his head. “Or at least do it away from me,”

“Yeesh, you still got issues,” Rex crossed his arms. “I thought that we were in better terms after our mission to rescue Commander Sato, Ezra and the rest of Phoenix Squadron,”

“We ARE in better terms that before. You’re bearable to be around,” Kanan rolled his eyes. “Bearable, but it doesn’t mean I’m THAT comfortable around you. I… I still haven’t reached that point yet,”

“Eh, we’ll get there, Commander,” Rex grinned.

Kanan glared daggers at him. “Rex, no. I am NO Commander,”

“Alright, alright, I get it,” Rex raised his hands up in defense. “Sheesh,”

“Good.” Kanan turned away and proceeded to ignore him all throughout the trip.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The familiar Force Signature met him the moment he stepped out of the ramp after the shuttle landed. It was so overwhelming that he almost stumbled back.

“Woah!” Rex grabbed the Jedi to keep him from falling. “You alright there, Kanan?”

“Y-Yeah…” Kanan placed a hand on his forehead with a hiss. “I was just… surprised, that’s all,”

“Felt the Force-Sensitive already?” Rex looked surprised. “Wow. This kid must be really powerful then,”

”No, not powerful,” Kanan shook his head. “Familiar. Strangely familiar, but at the same time… a little different,”

“Weird,” Rex helped him to stand. “Can you track it down?”

“I can,” Kanan nodded. “Let’s head to Capital City. I can sense it coming from there,”

“Capital City, it is,” Rex gave a nod.

Kanan led them off, but his mind was reeling with questions. What was going on? Why was the Force Signature so familiar yet so different?

“Kanan,”

“Huh?” He stopped and turned to the clone.

“You SURE that you’re okay?” Red frowned. “You look like you’re about to space out and faint any moment now,”

“I was just… thinking,” Kanan waved him off. “It’s nothing, really. Let’s just go,”

He turned to lead again, oblivious of the clone captain’s worried expression as he followed behind him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Move!” Kanan pushed the other into an alleyway just in time to see stormtroopers pass them.

“Security tightened here, huh?” Rex chuckled.

“Sorta of our doing, really,” Kanan shrugged. “We gotta be more stealthy. Stay in the alleys. We’re getting closer to the kid. I can feel it,”

“Where to, then?”

“Up and over,” Kanan pointed to the rooftops. “No choice,”

“That’s fine by me,” Rex nodded then he grinned. “Jedi first?”

“Oh Force…” Kanan rolled his eyes and jumped up.

Rex let out a chuckle and followed behind him then they dashed over the city, jumping over to run off.

They had hopped over five rooftops when something made Kanan feel heavy. He leaned sidewards, nearly tilting off the roof with a hiss.

“Kanan!” Rex ran over to catch him, thankfully grabbing him before he could fall.

“I’m fine! I’m fine,” Kanan shook his head as he forced himself to balance. “I’m fine, Rex. Really,”

“Try another stunt like that, and I’ll doubt you over and over again,” Rex growled, his grip on the Jedi tightening as he turned to jump down to an alley.

He let the other lean against the wall, carefully supporting him in case he fell over while trying to shield him from any passing trooper. He watched as Kanan took a few deep breaths before looking up at him.

“Thanks,” he spoke lowly. “You didn’t have to, you know,”

“And let you fall? I ain’t a fool to do that, Kanan,” Rex bitterly chuckled.

Kanan only nodded then he closed his eyes concentrate. He slowly held his arm out, his hand slowly clenching as he reached out to the Force.

Rex noticed this and tilted his head. “Is the kid here?”

“Deeper in the alley,” Kanan said, eyes opening again. “Come on,”

“Woah there, Kanan,” Rex held a hand on his chest to stop him. “Are you SURE that you’re alright? We can’t have another ‘falling off a roof’ stunt again,”

“It… It was just once, Rex, I’m fine,” Kanan assured him. “Besides, you don’t have to worry about me. I’m fine,” He then turned to run off into the alleyway.

“But… I want to worry about you, Kanan…” Rex sighed and shook his head before running off to follow.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A child’s cries was the first thing the duo heard the moment they got close to some scraps and garbage. They came to a stop and carefully listened to where the cries were coming from.

Finally, they pinpointed it to a pile of scraps.

“Slow and quiet steps,” Kanan whispered to the clone. “The kid’ll feel our presence the moment we get too close,”

Rex gave a nod then they slowly tiptoed to the nearby scrap pile. Kanan slowly used the Force to remove the giant metal on top of the pile and set it down beside the garbage bin. As he did, Rex stepped forward and gasped.

“It’s a baby…”

“It is?” Kanan moved forward, and his eyes widened. “It is…”

The baby opened his eyes, revealing dark brown eyes. He started to cry harder, small arms flailing up at them.

Rex felt sympathy for him and carefully picked him up to rock him. “Shh, shh, it’s alright, kiddo. Shh…”

“Who just abandons a kid?” Kanan frowned. “Something… Something isn’t right…”

Rex gave a nod as the child slowly calmed down. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying the warmth as he cooed and reached out for his beard.

Kanan was soon cut off from his thoughts when he noticed the scene. He blinked at the clone in surprise.

“Looks like the kid likes you,”

“Yeah, it does, doesn’t he?” Rex chuckled then he turned to the Jedi. “Here. Why don’t you hold him?”

“I…” Kanan looked unsure. “I don’t know if that’s such a good idea—“

“What’s wrong? Scared of holding a kid?” Rex teased with a cocky grin.

“No! I’m not!” Kanan growled.

The baby seemed to sense his anger through the Force and let out a wail in response. Rex was alarmed and began to rock him as much as he could.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, kiddo,” he tried to soothe the baby. “Shh… Shh…”

“See? This is why I can’t hold him,” Kanan sighed.

“Well, you can always use your Force thing to calm him down!” Rex let out a hiss. “I’m open for any suggestions here!”

“It’s not THAT easy!” Kanan roared back. “Calm down first! He can sense your rage!”

“He can sense yours too, you di’kut! You calm down first!”

The argument didn’t seem to help as the baby began to cry harder and harder. His cries were so loud that they echoed through the alley as his untamed Force abilities went crazy.

Rex and Kanan were too busy to realize it until they were pushed back. They let out a yelp as they fell onto the floor.

“What the?” Kanan looked over and gasped. “Oh Force!”

“We gotta get him back to the shuttle before any trooper sees him,” Rex turned to carefully scoop the child into his arms while avoiding his Force blasts. “Geez, kid! You’re strong!”

“We need to move!” Kanan took out his blaster as he heard the footsteps of stormtroopers coming their way.

Rex nodded then they turned and ran off to escape. The baby didn’t seem to calm down as they ran through the streets and all the way to the shuttle.

“We’re getting out of here!” Kanan headed to the pilot’s seat and quickly turned on the engines before hissing, grabbing his head as a strong blast of the Force reached him. “Argh! Dammit, Rex! Calm him down!”

“Easier said than done!” Rex snarled, rocking the child in his arms. “A little help would be nice!”

“Trying to help us escape here!” Kanan took the steering wheel into his hands.

He slowly raised the steering just as the troopers began to shoot the door. He managed to get the shuttle into the sky and further into orbit. As soon as the shuttle was far from the planet, one press of a button, and it zoomed into hyperspace.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“They took the bait,” Seventh Sister grinned as she and the other Inquisitor watched the shuttle disappear from a Star Destroyer.

“Should we follow them now?” Fifth Brother asked, impatience running through his veins.

“Patience, Fifth Brother,” Seventh Sister told him. “The child will lead us to them soon…”


End file.
